En la playa
by MisaoxMori
Summary: [OneShoot] En una playa, muchas cosas pueden pasar [Shonen Ai, RenxHoro]


**En la Playa**

**By: Digital Riku**

**Summary: One-Shoot En una playa, muchas cosas pueden pasar Shonen Ai, RenxHoro**

**ENJOY IT! D**

Era una tarde tranquila, sin contar claro, por la cantidad inmensa de gotas de lluvia que caían por segundo. En la pensión del menor de los Asakura y de su comprometida, Anna la Itako, ni uno de los pensionistas tenia alguna idea de lo que podrían hacer en esa tarde tan aburrida. Mientras que Lyzerg veía tranquilamente la tele junto a Horo-Horo, Ren entrenaba en una de las tantas piezas que tenia la casa.

Vamos, ¡no seas malo Lyzerg…! – El Usui intento inútilmente quitarle el chocolate que el inglés tenia en la boca.

¡¡Scht! ¡Deja ver tranquilo la película, Horo! – El peli-verde apenas había pronunciado estas palabras, pues luego se atoro con tanto chocolate en la boca.

Ves, eso te pasa por glotón, por no darle a tu buen amigo Horo-Horo. – Lyzerg simplemente lo miro con cara de "Cállate y mira la película" – Bien, me voy si no me quieres aquí ¬¬… - Dicho esto, el peli-azul se paro "de súbito" y entro a la pieza donde justo entrenaba Ren. – Ups, lo siento… - con claras intenciones de salir de la pieza, se dio media vuelta, pero una mano lo toma del brazo, impidiéndole salir. Horo se da la vuelta, algo nervioso, y ve a su hermana - ¿Pilika? – El norteño estaba claramente sorprendido de ver a su hermana encerrada en una pieza con el chino. - ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cuándo…? – Horo miro a su hermana y luego a Ren, para luego repetir este juego de miradas… - ¡Chino cochino! ¿Qué hacías con mi hermana encerrados en una pieza? – Estaba rojo, rojo de furia, imaginando quizás que cosas entre su hermana y el Tao.

Hermano, eres un mal pensado – Pilika tomo el camina hacia la puerta, para luego irse por ahí, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Oye, ¡¡Chino cochino! ¿Qué mierda hacías con mi hermana encerrados en esta pieza?

El Tao se acerco más de lo necesario a Horo-Horo, hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Tenia una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Ren?... ¿? – El Usui se veía claramente nervioso. Y es que tener tan cerca al Tao habia sido solo un sueño para el.

¿Qué pasa, tenedor? ¿Acaso estabas celoso? – Cada vez que Ren pronunciaba una palabra, Horo tenia la impresión de que el Tao se acercaba mas a el.

¡No es eso tiburón! Si descubro que estabas haciendo algo malo con mi hermana Ren, te juro que te voy a ¬¬…

¿Por quien lo dices? ¿Por quien lo harías? ¿Por qué estas preocupado por tu hermana o por… que estas celoso de ella? – La sonrisa de Ren se agrando mas cuando noto que el Usui se sonrojo mas de lo que el imaginaba, hasta el punto en que parecía un tomate.

Por… ¡Por preocupación de mi hermana, por supuesto! – Acababa de recuperar el habla. Las palabras del Tao de verdad le estaban afectando más de lo normal.

No te creo – Los ojos de Horo-Horo se volvieron mucho más grandes de lo normal. – Creo que fue por mi. ¿No lo crees tú? La verdad es que es obvio. No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie. – Al ver que el Usui no reaccionaba, o mejor dicho, no le entendía absolutamente nada de lo que este decía, agregó – Tu también me gustas, tonto.

¿Qué…? – Horo-Horo no entendía nada. _¿Ren sabe que yo estoy completamente loco por el? ¿Y mas encima que le gusto yo? Imposible_ - ¡No juegues conmigo Ren! – Empujo sus manos hacia delante e hizo retroceder al Tao. Este, sorprendido, miro a su amigo… Y es que nunca lo había visto tan triste, ni… ¿llorar? - ¡¡No digas estupideces! – Y sin más, se fue. Ren se quedo pensando un rato, y luego, siguió con su entrenamiento.

LUEGO DE MEDIA HORA

El chino bajaba las escaleras. Acababa de bañarse y ahora iba a comer algo, pues tenía algo de hambre. Miró por la ventana y vio largas y continuas gotas de agua caer. _Que emoción… Aun llueve_. Siguió bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar al 1er piso y encontrarse frente a frente con Tamao. Esta se sonrojo al 100, y se le cayo todas las toallas que llevaba en las manos.

¡¡Lo siento mucho! – La peli-rosada comenzó a hacer varias y continuas reverencias en modo de disculpas. El Tao, mientras tanto, se agacho, recogió y ordeno todas las toallas y se las puso en la mano a Tamao.

Discúlpame tu a mi – Tamao se sonrojo nuevamente, y esbozo una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias ˆ/ˆ

Ren se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con el menor de los Asakura y la Kyouyoma besándose mientras "veían" la tele. Entró sin hacer ruido, y se acomodó al lado de la Itako. Saco una manzana, y comenzó a comérsela, cuando la pareja noto su presencia y se separaron bruscamente.

Ren… Que divertido verte, jijiji – La risita nerviosa de Yoh inundo el lugar. Anna simplemente lo miro en son de desprecio, y luego miro al Tao.

… Hola… ¿Han visto a Horo? – Los dos otros se miraron sorprendidos. ¿El chino preguntando por el norteño?

Pues… Fue a la playa… - Yoh miro al suelo algo preocupado, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Ren, este ya se había parado y se estaba yendo… - ¡¡Dijo que llegaría tarde!... Iba algo triste…

Voy a la playa, vuelvo con el… Adiós. – Y sin más, el chino se fue, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin ni un abrigo puesto, pero con uno que sujetaba con su aleta de tiburón.

EN LA PLAYA

Había solo una persona en la playa. Con esa lluvia, era mejor quedarse en casa, ni los perros se hacían presentes. Horo-Horo estaba en polera, con unos shorts. El cabello suelto, sin ni una banda en el pelo que lo sujetase, y con sus manos rodeaba sus rodillas, como abrazándolas, pues tenia mucho frío. Unas lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, mientras que sus gemidos se confundían con el romper de las olas. De pronto, sintió un calor en los hombros y en parte de la espalda. Miro hacia su lado, y vio a un Ren que nunca había visto. Uno realmente preocupado.

Ren… - El Usui no podía disimular su sorpresa. El chino se había preocupado por el. Le había llevado un abrigo, mientras que el estaba casi desnudo.

Si no te abrigas, vas a coger un resfriado. – Su mano se poso en el hombro de Horo, mientras que se sentaba al lado de el.

Ren… - Un ataque de tos interrumpió lo que le iba a decir. Tanto rato estando desabrigado le había provocado un resfriado.

Horo-Horo, ¿estas bien? – El chino poso la mano restante en el otro hombro del Usui. Estuvieron largo rato así, hasta que Horo no pudo soportar más el silencio…

…Tengo hambre… - Pasaron dos minutos en silencio, hasta que una carcajada de parte del chino se hizo presente. Horo sonrió de una u otra manera tierna. El Tao cuando lo miro, también sonrió y lo abrazo, mientras que el Usui se acomodaba en su hombro y se sonrojaba. Sin poder soportar mas lo que tenía que decir, soltó casi en un suspiro… -Te quiero Ren… - Solo ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Abrió sus ojos tremendamente al ver como Ren sonreía mientras se sonrojaban, y sus dedos pasaban por la frente del peli-azul.

…Yo también Horo… Yo también… Ya te lo dije. Tu me gustas… - Dicho esto, el Tao miro hacia las olas.

Ya me lo dijiste /… Y tu ya sabes que yo también. ¿Pero como lo sabes? – Horo-Horo tenía una expresión bastante preocupada en su rostro.

Eres muy descuidado Hoto – El recién nombrado estaba a punto de alegar, cuando el chino prosiguió – Leí unos "poemas" o cartas que dejaste encima de tu cama. Casi siempre decían " Te quiero Ren" o "Estoy enamorado de ti, Ren" – El chino sonrió al ver la cara casi fucsia del Usui – La verdad es que tienes muy poca imaginación, tenedor… jeje

Metiche… ¬/¬ - Fue lo único que salio de los labios del Usui, antes de esbozar una sonrisa, para ser interrumpida por los labios del chino. Lo estaba besando… algo que tanto anhelo… Se estaba volviendo realidad. Obviamente se lo respondió, antes de ser(los dos) interrumpidos por un nuevo ataque de tos del Usui.

Esa tos es muy fea… Vamos a la pensión, para que te acuestes y puedas dormir – Al ver la cara triste de Horo, agregó – Yo te estaré acompañando… - Dicho esto, el norteño sonrió y se sonrojo.

Caminaron por la arena mojada tomados de la mano, mientras que se "insultaban cariñosamente", como ellos lo llamaban. Al llegar a la puerta de la pensión, antes de que el norteño pudiera tocar la puerta de la casa, el Tao lo beso de una manera "húmeda", para luego lamer su rostro y secar las gotas de lluvia que estaban por su rostro, para remplazarlo por, apenas visibles, caminos de saliva. Luego de eso entraron, y sin dar una palabra a nadie (imaginando, claro, que hubiera alguien a las 11:00 pm despierto en la pensión), se fueron inmediatamente a la pieza y el enfermo se seco para luego acostarse. El chino fue a prepararle una taza de té muy caliente (ya que a esas horas la floja de Tamao ya dormía XD) y se lo llevo a su "pareja". Luego de tomarse la mitad del té y de varios besos, el peli-azul dejo de lado la taza de té que su pareja le había hecho con tanto cariño.

Te quiero Ren… gracias – El aludido le dio una breve mirada y sonrió

Yo también te quiero Hoto… Y de nada

**¡¡¡FIN!**

**Well… nada que decir. Quedo súper corto, pensé que seria algo más largo jeje. Estaba tan aburrida en mi campo, que decidí hacer un fic RenxHoro… Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de esta pareja xD. Si les gusto, bien, si no les gusto, también bien xD. Mmm… Pues eso, manden sus saludos, recados o simplemente comentarios al "0000000SUBMIT REVEW00000000" y de ahí "GO" xD. Muchas gracias P. **

**Digital Riku, ¡el peor virus de todo Internet! (XD)**


End file.
